


The Plan

by nothingeverlost



Series: The Librarian and the Bobbie [3]
Category: Hamish MacBeth (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anyelle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a plan, a good one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

He had a plan. It was a good plan, well thought out with backup plans just in case. He’d brought candles and flowers. TV John had agreed to watch Wee Jock the following Saturday. He’d even ordered a new CD of classical music that he was sure Belle would enjoy. They’d been dating for almost six months, and in that time kisses had become touches, and touches had become long, lazy explorations of each other that had, until now, stayed somewhat tame.

Next Saturday, he hoped, that was going to change. He’d never had a relationship go on for so long without sex, but Belle was different. Special. He wanted to take his time with her, because for the first time he felt that there was the time. Belle was someone he wanted to stay in his life, always. He wanted to listen to her humming when she organized books, wanted to sit on the sofa with their legs tangled together as they read their own books, wanted to share a meal together and listen to her talk about her day.

He wanted to make love with her, and hoped she was as ready as he was. Somehow between now and next Saturday he was going to have to find a way to figure that out. He was mulling the idea over when he opened his front door and came to a dead stop.

“Hello, Hamish.” Belle was waiting for him. She, apparently, had plans of her own. She was a week ahead of him.

“I thought TV John was taking that to the cleaners.” He leaned against the door to close it, totally disregarding Jock’s welcoming yips.

“He did, and brought it back today. I told him I’d take care of hanging it up.” Belle was standing in the middle of the room in nothing but the jacket of his dress uniform and his police cap. The jacket barely hit her mid thigh. 

“I’ve never seen it hang so well.” It was cheesy, but he figured he was lucky to be able to speak at all, considering. “I was… next weekend. Candles and… are you sure about this?”

“I think we’ve both been patient enough. I want you, Hamish.”

“I want you too, Belle.” He made sure the door was locked before leading her to his room. Candles would have to wait for next time.


End file.
